The present invention relates to a tape cassette. More particularly, the invention relates to the lid of an 8 mm video tape cassette and the guide member of the lid.
The type of tape cassette of the invention comprises a case containing a pair of reels for winding magnetic tape and members enabling the magnetic tape to be drawn out towards the front of the case while keeping said magnetic tape in a stretched condition. Such members also keep the magnetic tape inserted between the outer lid and the inner lid, so that said magnetic tape may be protected by these lids.